The invention relates to a pin-on clip according to the preamble of the main claim.
The preamble of the main claim starts out from GB 2155094A.
In many areas of everyday life and particularly in advertising, there is a need for pin-on clips that can be inexpensively produced and enable printing with every conceivable kind of inks and motifs, whereby during printing, the intention is to use any printing techniques that belong to the prior art, particularly those usually encountered in the paper industry.
The invention is based upon the object of designating a pin-on clip in which at least the visible side is formed by a printable plate made of paper and which can be printed by means of printing techniques commonly encountered in the graphic industry, whereby the joining of this printable plate to the other holding members of the clip is intended to be possible semi-automatically or fully automatically.
This object upon which the invention is based is solved by the teaching of the main claim.
Advantageous embodiments are explained in the dependent claims.
A prize ribbon for sports purposes is known from DE 37 41 702 A1 and comprises a rosette preferably provided with ribbon ends, this rosette having a data carrier plate and an attachment member located therebehind, The data carrier plate is detachably connected, preferably detachably connected to the attachment member. The components are intended to be injection-molded from plastic, thus also achieving the necessary clamping action between the data carrier plate and the attachment member. The manner in which the necessary holding clip is attached is not explained in further detail, and its manufacture is not possible using means common in the paper industry.
An attachment clip for securing items of jewelry which are at least sectionally hollow is known from DE-U 92 01 369, whereby use is made of a resilient attaching bend which is fitted with a positioning bend that engages with the interior of the item of jewelry. The positioning bend is provided with a catch projection for locking in a recess of the wall of the item of jewelry. A pin-on clip that is essentially made of paper is not explained here, with the result that the problems posed in the device according to the invention do not arise.
WO 95/19023 describes an information carrier that can be used in conjunction with a paper clip. This particular information carrier comprises a paper blank that can be correspondingly folded and into which the paper clip can be inserted. This arrangement is not very durable and is not, for example, suitable as an advertising medium for publicity-related information.
Finally, a pin-on clip is know from GB-21 55 094. This pin-on clip is essentially composed of plastic, whereby a corresponding paper printable plate can be placed on a plastic support plate. Securing also occurs here by means of a normal paper clip.
In other words, the invention proposes the manufacture of a pin-on clip in that this pin-on clip at least comprises a printable plate that has a visible side, a support plate and a holding clip, this holding clip being able to be attached to the support plate. The printable plate and support plate are adhered together and at least the printable plate is made of paper, thus making it possible, as a result, to print the printable plate and hence the visible side of this printable plate in any printing process. It also is possible here to use large printing sheets which consequently have ten, twenty, or even more individual prints that are adhered to the support plate and cut apart. pressure plate and hence the visible side of this pressure plate in any printing process. It also is possible here to use large printing sheets which consequently have ten, twenty or even more individual prints that are adhered to the support plate and cut apart.
The actual holding clip, which is usually made of metal, is inserted into a corresponding receiving orifice within the support plate.
This receiving orifice can be produced by forming a corresponding groove on the side of the support plate which faces toward the printable plate, for example by pressing it in, or by adopting such an approach that the pin-on clip is formed in three parts in that it has a printable plate, a support plate and a rear cover plate. In this case, the receiving orifice for the holding clip can e.g. be punched out within the support plate.
The individual components, with the exception of the holding clip, are preferably made of paper or cardboard. In this way, the printable plate may comprise a thin layer of paper which is printed on its visible side, the support plate may comprise a thicker layer of cardboard which exhibits a corresponding load capacity and makes it possible to punch out the receiving orifice, and finally the reverse cover plate may in turn comprise paper which can be napped toward its outer side, thus allowing the pin-on clip to be located securely on the wearer""s jacket etc. the holding clip with its anchoring bracket in the associated receiving orifice.
Whereas the printable plate, support plate and cover plate may be made of paper or paper-like material, the actual holding clip is itself composed of metal or plastic and exhibits as a result the necessary strength and springiness. Its size is chosen in such a way that the clip projects over the lower edge of the actual pin-on clip.
In a preferred embodiment, the actual support plate is made of microcorrugated cardboard in which the corrugations of the microcorrugated cardboard are aligned transverse to the alignment of the holding clip. In the case of a rectangular pin-on clip which is usually aligned horizontally, the corrugations extend in the direction of the longitudinal axis and hence transverse to the alignment of the holding clip. The front cover plate of the microcorrugated cardboard serves to receive the printable plate, and the rear cover plate of the microcorrugated cardboard serves to receive a reverse cover plate which is necessary in this exemplary embodiment in order to prevent distortions of the support plate as a result of applying the necessary adhesive layer.
In the reverse and front cover plates of the microcorrugated cardboard or in the corrugations of the microcorrugated cardboard and optionally the reverse cover plate there is respectively provided a punched-in section which is intended to receive hook-like ends of bends of the holding clip, whereby the bent hook-like ends then extend in the direction of the corrugation troughs or peaks of the microcorrugated cardboard, In this exemplary embodiment, mass production is possible using production techniques which are normal in the paper industry, with the result that cost-effective manufacturing is achievable.
A layer of foam material such as a foamed polystyrene can also be used instead of the microcorrugated cardboard; this layer of foam therefore exhibits corresponding load capacity and dimensional rigidity.
Attention is explicitly drawn to the fact that the visible side of the printable plate and hence the printable plate itself as well as the other plates do not absolutely have to exhibit a circular, quadratic, rectangular or polygonal design, but may exhibit any circumferential shape.
Instead of the aforementioned choice of material, namely paper and metal, it goes without saying that corresponding plastic parts, textiles etc. can also be combined together or used on their own and that in particular the visible side of the printable plate may also exhibit a relief-like design.